


The Box

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Come Inflation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Group Sex, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orcs, Orgy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Restraints, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, because that trope is Tired and orcs are too hot to be wasted like that, but like not evil orcs, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, everyone wants an orc boyfriend right?, sometimes. you just want several dicks in your ass in quick succession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: Sometimes, you just want a dick in your ass. Sometimes, you just want several dicks in your ass, in quick succession. Sometimes, you want several dicks in your ass, in quick succession, while you're tied up and your sexy Orc boyfriend whispers sweet nothings to you.If you sometimes feel this way, you might want to read this. :D





	The Box

The box was tall and rectangular, like a steamer trunk turned on its end. Its front swung open like two doors, and its interior was padded black velvet, with leather straps and buckles and restraints built in.  
There were holes in strategic places in its sides, so that whoever was strapped into the Box could still be reached by whoever was on the outside, and in a variety of ways. Once closed, the box was completely black inside, enveloping whoever was inside it in a warm, comforting blackness. 

I’d already been strapped in for a good five minutes, squirming with nerves and eagerness as I waited for them to finish the preparations outside. The way I was strapped in, my ass was pressed against one of the holes in the box’s side, and my mouth near the other. I was standing up, bent forward at the waist, with my back held straight by the straps anchoring me to the box’s roof, and the straps around my thighs keeping my legs against the box’s side.  
The straps were tightened around my thighs, the harness around my shoulders secured to the box’s top. From the noise outside I knew they had already anchored it to the floor. 

I could hear Harak’s voice outlining the rules, making my heart leap in my chest and my gut clench tight in excitement.  
“He doesn’t like spitting, pissing, or namecalling. The stop signal is three thumps from inside the box. Got that?”  
There was a chorus of ‘Yes’ before he continued, “Right, then, so we’ve all got our numbers. Get in line an’ no fighting.”

I could hear a good-natured rumble of voices, and my belly tightened up with eagerness, my toes clenching against the box’s leather floor. 

The first touch was gentle, Harak rubbing more lubricant around the edge of the big ass plug I was wearing, before carefully twisting it and pulling: I bit my lip and pushed hard, and it popped free, leaving my ass open. For a moment my jaw dropped and I gasped, feeling my ass gaped completely open, before I clenched again and the air left in a little poot noise.  
Someone giggled. I bit the side of my fist to stop from laughing myself.  
Then I could hear the someone humming, and he patted the roof of the box twice before I could feel the head of his massive cock rub gently against my dripping, puffy asshole before he pushed slowly, but inexorably in. 

His cock was huge, bigger around than my fist--but that’s what the plug, and the earlier hour of foreplay, had been for: my ass was already sopping wet and loose.  
I moaned a little, feeling him bottom out, then gently rock his cock into me, slowly, slowly pulling more out each time, until he was taking long, measured strokes in and out, and I was moaning and whimpering with every thrust. 

He began to speed up, adjusting himself so he was fucking me more shallowly, groaning, and in my mind I could see his sharp teeth clenched, his eyes crumpled shut in beautiful desperation.  
Then suddenly he slid deeper a final time, a heavy groan rumbling loose from him, and I could feel his dick twitch and jump in my ass s he came into my guts.  
When he pulled out, I groaned, the silky, hot, sliding sensation of his cock leaving my ass delicious in a way I couldn’t explain. His thumb gently rubbed my puckered asshole after he pulled out.

“Ahh,” he said, at last, then patted the box again. “Beautiful fuck, as always.”  
(I recognized the voice, and grinned a little. Of course Harak would pick him to go first.)  
I could hear his footsteps retreating then someone else stepping up to the box.  
This one grabbed the box without preamble, slotting the head of his cock against the puckered rim of my already-slick asshole, and then dipping the tip in.

I shivered and moaned as he slid it inside, squirming an panting; his cock was thicker even than the last guy’s, but shorter, making my ass feel deliciously stuffed as he fucked me. I could hear his labored breathing as he panted and shook, and finally came, feeling his cock twitch hard as he emptied his load; this time I could feel a little liquid fullness still in my ass. I squirmed more, whimpering.

“You like that, sweet?” Harak said. He must have been kneeling right outside the box, right near where my head was.  
“Yes,” I moaned, “Oh, please don’t make me talk right now…”

He chuckled. “’Course not. But you love it when _I_ talk when you’re like this, don’t’cha? Hm? You want me to tell you how wet and fucked-out your asshole is, right now? Or how many fellas I’ve got lined up for you? Or do you want me to keep that part a surprise?”  
I moaned, trailing off into a desperate whimper.  
“Ohhh, I know, I know. Bet you wish you could see it for yourself…” he said, trailing off. He poked two fingers through the hole near my mouth and I kissed them; he rubbed the tips over my lips, in return. 

The next guy’s dick was a tentacle, fleshy and thick and wriggling, with fleshy little nubs all on the underside, and it curled around inside me in weird, sensual ways that had me kicking my legs and howling in pleasure. The tentacle curled around itself, making itself into different shapes, popping in an out of my ass and making me more of a slick, slimy mess than I was before. My cock had begun leaking, and I could feel a wet mess of my own juices and the others’ minging, running down the inside of my thigh, before he slid the tentacle deeper a final time.

I could feel this one pulsing, pumping his come into me, and this time i could actually _feel_ it begin to swell my belly, as he came for what felt like forever.  
In the end his tentacle-cock slid loose from my ass, the little nubs on the underside sending ripples of pleasure through me.

I reached down with one hand and grabbed my cock, circling the head a little and just teasing my foreskin under the edge--only enough that I felt the orgasm start to build inside me.  
Then after a moment I felt someone’s fingers gently touch my ass, the blunt pads of two big fingers circling the rim.

“Lovely definition, isn’t it? He’s smooth as satin inside, too. You give him a nice ride, now,” Harak said again.  
I made a helpless noise of pleasure as the fingers left my asshole; I heard the wet glug of some lube being poured out, and the slick sounds of someone coating their hand with it.  
Then the fingers came back, stroking up and down once before slowly pushing in.  
“Hot as hell,” the hand’s owner said. I knew the voice, but I couldn’t place it; close enough to be tantalizing and frustrating, without me being able to resolve it.  
I could feel him slick his fingers back and forth, stretching gently downwards, and my cock twitched and my back tensed up when he swept his fingers over my sweet spot.  
“Ahh, shit,” I whispered.

“How ya doin’?” Harak was there again, whispering near my head.  
“H-he’s _teasing_ me,” I whined, knowing in the back of my mind that I wasn’t making sense, and not caring. 

Harak made a thoughtful noise. “D’you not like it?”  
I made a raspy gasp, and then said, “It's not fair…”  
Then he hummed a little, and I could tell he was amused. “Want me to tell him to stop?”  
“Don’t stop…” I moaned.  
Harak poked his fingers through and I sucked them into my mouth, fucking between the digits with my tongue and humming around them. After a moment, when I released them, he pulled his hand out and put his clean hand in, to stroke my face. 

This time the guy with the fingers went back to just teasing at the rim of my ass, until my dick was jumping and I felt almost ready to cry with want.  
Then his fingers left and I bit back a cry of disappointment--and then made a long, low groan of pleasure as he pushed the head of his cock through my swollen rim. 

He made a few shallow little dips, tantalizing me with the way it felt like his cock was almost about to pop back out--before I could hear two soft thumps above me. I realized he’d grabbed the handlebars on top of the trunk, and I had enough time to take a deep breath before he began pushing in.

His cock wasn’t long, but it was incredibly thick, the thickest I’d had yet, and the stretch felt amazing. I was afraid t move, pinned by the pleasure, only wanting him to keep fucking me like that. His strokes were slow and deep, bottoming out with his balls pressing my perineum with every slow thrust, until I was squirming and almost crying in desperation. I could feel my orgasm simmering just under my skin, waiting to erupt like a geyser, if only--if only--

But then I could feel his dick jump a few times, and with a final thrust he pushed deep, and I could feel my ass clenching and spasming around him in fluttering waves. This time, like the others, I felt my belly swell a bit more, as he pumped his cum into my guts.  
“He doesn’t want to let me go,” the guy said. His breath was short, but he sounded gently amused; Harak laughed.  
“He gets like that. He’s needy. Good thing so many of you fellows decided to be generous with your time tonight, because I never could have satisfied him alone.”

Hearing Harak talk made pride spread through my chest warmly, warring with the still-desperate arousal.  
Then Harak said the evil magic words.  
“What say we make this more interesting, hmm?” He said.  
He was beside my head again, his voice in my ear.  
“Huh?” I said.  
“Let’s make this hands-free for you.”  
I thought about it. There was something both terrifying and liberating from coming without touching my cock--like my orgasm was being pulled out of me like a force of nature.

With a soft groan I put my hands against the roof of the box; Harak slid some leather straps through a few slots and tightened them, securing my arms against the box’s lid.  
Now I was entirely at Harak’s mercy--no way to touch myself, unable to do anything but wait for them to fill me. 

“Wait a moment,” he told the other guy.  
Then I heard a crinkly foil noise, followed by Harak’s big, warm hand reaching in through the big hole and wrapping around my cock.

I moaned and jumped hard enough that the box shuddered against its anchors; I heard the guys make noises of curiosity and amazement, but I was only listening with half an ear. My hips inched forward and wriggled back, unable to move more than a few centimeters because of the straps around my thighs; I whined in desperation.

The feel of him sliding the condom up over my cock was a maddening, tantalizing squeeze, somehow both heightening the sensation and muting it; he tugged a little on it, and when I looked down I could see he’d left a lot of slack. It hung off the tip of my dripping, stiff cock like an uninflated party balloon.

Knowing he’d planned to have them fuck multiple orgasms out of me made my knees shake.  
“Don’t want you mussin’ the inside of the box an’ slippin’ in it,” Harak said. He patted the box, making soft thumps.

The fellow finally stepped back, leaving my ass cruelly open to the cold air--but it was only a moment before I could feel someone else come up in his place.

This time, the new guy didn’t beat around the bush; I felt two generous squirts of lube hit my asshole, and more drip from his cock, as he lined it up and then pushed it in, and I could feel that all along the bottom of his dick was ribbed with subtle little bumps and ridges.  
That was all the introduction I got before I heard him grab the handlebars.  
He set up a fast pace, fucking me so that the box rattled on its mounts. Now I couldn’t help it, moaning and shouting in pleasure as he fucked my ass. 

In only a few thrusts I felt my entire body tingle all over, before my vision blurred, and then I was helplessly cumming, my cock bobbing in empty air. 

The man fucking me made a hoarse noise and thrust deeper a few more times--I thrashed against the restraints, and then went limp as the orgasm’s fury left me. I lolled there, suspended from the restraints, panting to catch my breath.

He pulled out a few moments later, paused to caress my ass cheek and wipe away an errant dribble of lube.  
My belly felt slosh and full, and the thought that it was come made a shiver of excitement run through my body. 

I could feel, now, that my belly was fuller than before, the tension making me feel as if I had to shit. I wanted to squeeze my thighs together to stop it from coming, but I didn’t have time to--someone else leaned against the box, and this time I felt the tips of two pointed shafts gently nose against my swollen, stretched hole. 

“He’s so _wet_ ,” they said in tones of praise. I moaned what I hoped they interpreted as thanks, before feeling them slowly, carefully slide both their cocks into my ass. The cocks were fatter in the middle than at the ends, so every time they withdrew, the drag on the way out made my ass seem to stretch even wider around them.  
This was a strange feeling--the cocks were obviously prehensile, curling and rubbing against one another in my ass in sinuous shapes. I could feel the sweat bead up all down my back my scalp prickling in strange pleasure.  
I could hear the wet, sucking noises as they fucked into me, growing louder and louder as they moved faster. This time the orgasm snuck up on me and I only had a split second to make a little noise before I was jerking and twitching in the restraints, sobbing in pleasure as he fucked the orgasm out of me in wet, curling waves. 

This time, when they finished, Harak leaned over near where my head was and muttered, “Best relax, love, this will be a big load.”  
And no sooner than he said this than I could hear the other person sigh long and low in pleasure, and the rushing feeling of them coming. I could feel my belly swelling more still--and when I glanced down at myself I was shocked to see the bulge of it, so big now that I could only see the head of my cock jutting out over it.

The condom I was wearing dangled there, full of a fat little dollop of my own cum.  
The urge to touch myself--or to beg someone else to touch me--was so strong that tears of desperation came to my eyes; I wanted someone to curl a warm, gentle hand around my cock and just cradle it there, while they fucked me. 

When I told Harak this, he reached in to stroke my cheek again.  
Then a moment later his hand was there, petting my balls before wrapping entirely around both my shaft and my balls, with one huge hand.

One after another, they fucked my ass, each one filling me more and more with come, until my belly was heavy and swollen, my back sagging under its weight. 

The last, I knew, was Harak: his big hand left my cock and balls with a gentle, fond squeeze, before I heard him stand up and felt him rub the underside of his cock against my ass a few times. When I whined a little at this teasing of my sensitive hole, he made a soothing noise and stroked my ass before slowly, slowly sinking in. His cock was average length, but exquisitely fat, with a smaller head that made the tapered feeling of him sliding it in and out amazing.  
My legs shook and trembled and my toes clenched uselessly against the box’s bottom, and he set a careful, deliberate pace that kept constant pressure against the sweet spot inside me.

I was still so sensitive inside that just the feel of him moving this way was enough that after only a few moments I sucked in a huge gasp and came again, feeling white-hot needles of pleasure all over my scalp and down my back. Harak, though, just kept fucking me through it, groaning and growling low in his throat. In a moment I heard a soft thump as he leaned over the crate and rumbled in my ear, “You know why I always love fucking you last?”  
I whimpered, “Why?”

“Because,” he said, “I’m the one who gets to give you this. You’re so overstimulated, aren’t you, but you don’t want it to stop. But it feels like it’s too much, hmm? Like the body wasn’t made to hold such pleasure. Gods, you’re so slick and silky-wet around my cock. Does that feel good, sweet?”  
“Yes,” I sobbed with pleasure.  
“Perfection. Ahh, fuck, but it feels good to me, too…Ohh, and I bet your little belly’s swollen full right now, too. I can’t wait to see you. Bet you have the fattest, fullest little dome, all stretched tight as a drum. Maybe after I should plug you up and we should go for a swim? Hmm?”

I whimpered a wordless, desperate noise into my arm, limp in the straps. My brain felt like jelly, and the pleasure verged almost on the pain; my soft cock twitched helplessly between my legs.  
“Or maybe…I could go for hours like this. You know the legendary stamina of Orcs…would you like that, hmm? I send the others away for a bit and call a new bunch, to come and fuck you proper? I could go after every guy, make sure they’re fucking you right.”  
At the image of this, I squealed in pleasure, kicking my legs hard--and felt another spurt of come dribble from my soft cock, milked out of me by his cock in my ass.

Harak chuckled and continued, “That’s my sweet boy.” Then I could hear his breathing go uneven and harsh, before he pushed in a final time and stayed there, his cock jumping a few times. Impossibly my belly seemed to fill even more, making me whimper softly.

Finally he sighed, and then I felt him straighten. This time the sensation of his cock pulling out of my sore, fucked-out ass was a sweet-stinging, almost painful stretch. I groaned as he did.  
A few moments later I heard him unsnap the box from its mounts and I felt him tip the box sideways carefully. He undid the straps, loosing my arms and legs, and I just lay there on my side, trying to catch my breath. 

Then he opened the box’s doors and I sat up and blinked around at everyone else.  
Harak was short and stocky for an Orc, with greenish-gray skin and fiery-red beard and hair that he’d pulled back for the night.  
The others were Grogg, another Orc, whose voice I recognized first, and some others who I knew only by sight as Harak’s friends. One of the was a lizard-man with grass-colored scales and golden eyes. Another was an octopus man, black-skinned with mottled blue spots and his hair done in elaborate locs. His many tentacles, rather than legs, were comfortably curled over one another on the polished hardwood floor. A third was a half-Orc half-giant, sitting cross-legged on the floor peaceably, with his massive cock, now demurely flaccid, lying against his thigh. He gave me an almost embarrassed little wave that I returned with a smile. 

Harak held his hand out to me, then took mine in his and rubbed the indentations the straps had left in my wrists.  
“Happy birthday. Have fun, love?”  
I nodded and hummed a little; he touched my cheek with his other hand.  
Everyone else chimed, “Happy birthday,” as well, with Grogg giggling into one hand. “I was gonna coat my cock in chocolate and see if you’d like to lick it off, but Harak wouldn’t let me.”  
I laughed.  
Harak grumbled, “That’s ‘cause that would have made your whole crotch sticky. Not in the sexy way.”  
Then Harak helped me to my feet, and I groaned as I stood upright, realizing just how full my guts were. 

My belly _was_ a taut, firm dome, sticking so far out that there was a clear delineation between my body and my swollen, cum-bloated belly.  
The others all gasped and came closer, and I saw the lizard-man already playing with himself a little, his two cocks flushed scarlet and just peeking from his body. The octopus-man curled one tentacle around his waist and wound its end over the two cocks, holding them.  
“Magnificent…” the octopus-man whispered. He pushed the tip of the tentacle into the secret, pink slit the cocks emerged from, and the lizard-man shivered all over in pleasure, but didn’t take his eyes off me.

Grogg said helpfully, “You look like you’re about to pop.”  
“Gee, thanks,” I said. “You do know how to put a guy in the mood.”  
He grinned and shrugged and was not at all sorry, even if Harak gave him a half-serious dirty look. 

We all ended up sprawled comfortably on the pillows and furs that were scattered around. The others played with each other in the background, but I laid with my head pillowed on Harak’s muscular arm, blinking dreamily up at him while he rubbed my swollen, aching stomach with his broad hand.  
“Happy birthday, again, love,” he said.  
"Thank you, Harak. It was perfect." I said.


End file.
